In general, people such as pedestrians frequently come in close contact with dangerous vehicles such as trains and buses. For example, public transportation systems such as light rail trains frequently traverse crowded streets where pedestrians are present. If pedestrians are distracted or are not paying attention to their surroundings, they may be struck and injured by a passing train.